lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
INVALIDITY OF HIGGS BOSON
'' INVALIDITY OF HIGGS BOSON ' ' ' '''REVOLUTION IN FIELDS AND BOSONS BY REVIVING THE LAWS. CRITICISM OF HIGGS BOSON BASED NOT ON LAWS DOES MUCH TO RETARD THE PROGRESS OF PHYSICS. FOR EXAMPLE THE ARTICLE "DID THEY REALLY DETECT THE HIGGS BOSON?" BY DAVE GOLBERG (DEC. 14, 2011) IS BASED ON EINSTEIN'S INVALID IDEA THAT THE ENERGY OF THE FALLACIOUS HIGGS FIELD IS TRANSFORMED INTO THE MASS. THIS IDEA VIOLATES THE TWO CONSERVATION LAWS OF ENERGY AND MASS.' By prof. LEFTERIS KALIAMBOS ( Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός) T.E. Institute of Larissa, Greece. ''' ''This article was announced to many univers''ities''' ' around the world (Jan, 2013). Writing in Google Scholar “Kaliambos” one can find our papers “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles ” (Oympia, 1993)'' which invalidates Maxwell’s fields and Einstein’s relativity. ' '''You can also find our paper (2003) “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” in which I showed that nine charged quarks in protons and 12 ones in neutrons among 288 quarks in nucleons interact electromagnetically for giving the nuclear structure. That is, with a large number of integal equations we revealed the structure of nucleons and nuclei which invalidate the Standard Model. (See in User Kaliambos the above original papers along with the additional published paper “Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures"). Under this crisis of fields , relativity, and nuclear physics any new discovered boson cannot be related to any field, because in nature exist only particles with forces acting at a distance. Since energy cannot turn into mass in our paper OUR EARLY UNIVERSE we revealed that our universe started off with a long -ranged primordial gravity on neutral quark triads exerting short-ranged repulsions. Moreover the quark triads or the quark plasma has been discovered at CERN. Thus, the so called “God particle” of the standard model is in fact the primordial quark triad, because during the first 0.1 second after the Big Bang innumerable quark triads gave off their mass to the masses of neutrons, protons, electrons, antineutrinos, positrons, and photons.' 'CONFUSING DISCOVERY OF THE HIGGS BOSON AT CERN' It is well-known that on 4 July 2012 the CERN press office announced a confusing discovery of the Higgs boson producing the so-called “Higgs boson confusion” among the scientific journals. For example the title of the announcement “'' '''CERN experiments observe a particle consistent with long-sought Higgs boson” obviously differs from the spokesperson Fabiola Giannotti announcement: “ We observe in our data clear signs of a new particle at the level of 5 sigma in the mass region around 126, but a little more time is needed to prepare these results for publication”. Note that in May 2012 we announced to many universities around the world and also to CERN physicists our paper CONFUSING CERN RESULTS AND IDEAS in which we showed that according to natural laws the Higgs field cannot exist. Besides the original paper of Higgs field was rejected by Physical Review Letters (edited at CERN) because it did not predict any new detectable effects. Nevertheless following the CERN announcements both the CNS and ATLAS teams published the findings in Physics Letters B ( September 2012) with the hope that by December the teams will have better ideas of the properties of the new particle, and whether it is actually the Higgs boson. As a result the Higgs boson has not been discovered so far. 'HAWKING’S CONTRADICTIONS CONFUSE THE SCIENTIFIC COMMUNITY' Hawking’s contradictions for the start of universe confuse physicists around the world. (See Hawking’s different views about our Cosmos in my paper OUR EARLY UNIVERSE. Also for the “discovery of Higgs boson” on July 4, 2012 at CERN one observes obvious Hawking’s contradictions, because he said: “''This is an important result and should earn P. Higgs the Nobel Prize. But it is a pity in a way because the great advances in physics have come from experiments that gave results we didn’t expect. For this reason I had a bet with Gordon Kane of Michigan University that the Higgs particle wouldn’t be found”. (See in Discovery News, July 4, 2012). Under this confusing course in “Higgs boson – WIKIPEDIA” (December 2012) one reads: “It will take further testing to be certain. Its discovery, or confirmation of its existence would be monumental because it would finally prove the existence of the Higgs field”. Of course this misleads and confuses the physicists because in nature exist only forces acting at a distance. 'MAXWELL’S FIELDS AND RELATIVITY LED TO THE ABANDONMENT OF REAL FORCES OF LAWS ACTING AT A DISTANCE'. In my papers "Impact of Maxwell's..." (1993) and EINSTEIN'S WRONG ASSUMPTIONS announced to many universities around the world, we emphasized that the French – Tessman experiment (1963) showed that Maxwell’s hypothesis of displacement current involves misconceptions, and according to the definition of fields the electric field E is just the electric force on unit charge acting at a distance. Using the Coulomb law Fe = (K Q/r2)q we see that Fe = E acting at a distance when q = 1 Here E is not the complicated field but the simple '''electric intensity' which is a kind of unit force acting at a distance. In other words according to the fundamental Coulomb law the charge Q interact at a distance with the charge q = 1. In the same way the potential difference ΔV gives the real difference of potential energy ΔU because it gives the external work necessary to move a unit charge from one position to another. In our paper UNIFIED FORCES SOLVE THE CRISIS OF PHYSICS we note that a new idea is correct when it leads to the applications of natural laws. It is indeed unfortunate that both Maxwell’s fields and relativity contain new hypotheses giving strange properties to the fallacious ether and to the Faraday vacuum, which cannot lead to the application of natural laws but to complications. For example the mass defect of the electron revolution in atoms invalidates dramatically the special relativity. Moreover applications of laws on mass and on opposite charges of dipolic photons invalidate both Maxwell’s fields and Einstein’s general relativity. It is indeed unfortunate that many physicists criticize fields and relativity by using hypotheses against the hypotheses of Maxwell’s fields and relativity. So a large number of criticism of fields and relativity misleads the readers who do not now whose idea is correct. Under this situation the well-established WIKIPEDIA criticizing a large number of different hypotheses against the wrong relativity misleads the reader. In the “Criticism of the theory of relativity –WIKIPEDIA” one reads “''Their view points are not taken seriously by the scientific communities since the theory of relativity is to be considered self consistent, is in accordance with many experiments and serves us the basis of many successful theories such as quantum electrodynamics”. Therefore comparing this with our paper INVALIDITY OF SPECIAL RELATIVITY one cannot be able to choose which is valid or wrong. 'WRONG''' FIELDS AND RELATIVITY LED TO COMPLICATIONS WHICH CANNOT REPLACE THE LAWS OF FORCES ACTING AT A DISTANCE. Historically, Descartes in his “Principles of philosophy” (1644) tried to explain the force between bodies by the propagation of impulses through an invisible ether. Even after the triumph of Newtonian physics many scientists still shared Descartes’ preference for avoiding the ‘action at a distance”. However Newton in his law of gravity predicted the non existence of ether ( confirmed by the Michelson-Morley experiment in1887) by putting his remarks: “''But hitherto I have not been able to discover the cause of those properties of gravity from phenomena and I feign no hypotheses…. To us it is enough that gravity does really exist, and act according to the laws which we have explained and abundantly serves to account for all motions of the celestial bodies and of our sea”. Also he predicted the bending of light by using the gravitational force acting at a distance on the mass of his particles of light. Therefore the real action at a distance of his law of gravity invalidates not only the hypothetical ether but also the General Relativity with complicated mediating fields, or gravitational waves in a strange curvature of vacuum. Nevertheless in the “Action at a distance – WIKIPEDIA” for the electricity and magnetism one reads the following contradictions: “Efforts to account for action at a distance in the theory of electromagnetism led to the development of the concept of the field which mediated interactions between currents and charges across empty space” Furthermore we read : '“Still, attempts to recapture action at a distance without a field, which is often difficult to quantize, led to the development of the quantum electrodynamics of Feynman and Schwinger”. Under this condition there is a great difficulty for physicists to choose when fields mediate the forces or when particles (photons) mediate the same forces. '''IN NATURE EXIST ONLY PARTICLES WITH FORCES ACTING AT A DISTANCE To avoid the confusion of fields we apply here the forces of Coulomb and Ampere on a photon (moving at c as a dipole with +q and –q when it interacts with an electron of charge –e. For simplicity we take the vector distance α in perpendicular direction to the velocity c when the charge –e is at the center of the dipole. According to the Coulomb law the element of distance dy of the electron motion due to the electric force Fe is along the dipole axis. According to the Coulomb law dW is given by dW = (Fe) dy = (2Kq/r2)(-e) dy , where r = α/2 By symmetry the magnetic force Fm is parallel to c because the electron velocity dy/dt is perpendicular to c. According to the Ampere law the magnetic force Fm on (–e) moving with a velocity dy/dt is given by Fm = ( 2kqc/r2)(-e)(dy/dt) or Fmdt = dP = dMc = (2kqc/r2)(-e)dy Since Weber (1856) showed that K/k = c2 comparison of dMc with dW leads to dW/dMc = c or dW/dM = c2 . Then under absorption one gets hν/m = ΔW/ΔΜ = c2 This is the Photon- Matter Transformation which explains the Kauffman experiment (1902) for the increase of mass. It means that during the interaction between a photon and an electron the mass of the electron increases because of the absorbtion of the photon mass. So the increase of mass is a dynamical situation which invalidates not only Maxwell’s fields but also Einstein’s relativity by reviving the laws of forces acting at a distance. Here we see that the photon is not a quantum of fields but a particle interacting with forces acting at a distance. Therefore the concept of the Quantum Electrodynamics that the photon is a quantum of fields is a fallacious idea. In fact the photon is not a force carrier but a mass carrier because it gives off the photon mass to the electron mass after the at a distance interaction of the photon charges with the electron charge. In the same way pions of the Yukawa theory (1935) are not force carriers but mass carriers, because in our paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” we revealed that the nuclear force is an electromagnetic force due to the nine charged quarks in protons and twelve ones in neutrons. (See the published paper in User Kaliambos with a large number of integral equations which reveal the nuclear structure and force. (See also in Google our paper NEW STRUCTURE OF PROTONS AND NEUTRONS In the same way also the W and Z bosons are not force carriers but mass carriers. Note that the introduction of W and Z bosons (Weinberg,1967) mediating the so-called weak interaction not only violate the conservation law of mass but also they lead to complicated hypotheses, since the neutrinos contain opposite charges and interact electromagnetically with the charged quarks, like the photons which interact with charged particles. Historically, Fermi in 1934 believed that neutrinos are uncharged. So he introduced the hypothesis of the weak interaction after the abandonment of the fundamental laws of electromagnetism. (See in Google my paper (QUARKS NEUTRINOS NUCLEONS AND NUCLEI ). 'CONCLUSIONS' In nature exist only particles having masses and charges (including photons). They interact with forces at a distance according to the fundamental laws of Newton, Coulomb and Ampere under the rules of the quantum mechanics. Therefore according to the conservation law of mass and the experiments at CERN about the quark soup, our universe started off with neutral quark triads. Thus the so-called God particle is not the invalid Higgs boson but the primordial quark triad, because during the first 0.1 second after the Big Bang the quark triads gave off their masses to the masses of neutrons, protons, electrons, antineutrinos, positrons, and photons. As a result according to the fundamental laws of nature and the fact that Einstein's mass-energy conservation is invalid, the Higgs boson never will be found for revealing the Higgs field. Note that according to the definition of field, for the simple solution of problems, the field led to complications, since all natural laws do not involve any ether or any strange property of vacuum to justify the fundamental interaction at a distance. For this reason Newton remarked: "I feign no hypotheses". For example in the Ampere law F = (2kI/R)il the magnetic force F acting at a distance is the same as the magnetic intensity B '''when il =1. (We do not use here the word fild B, since it leads to many complications). Whereas according to the Ampere law the '''magnetic intensity B is a kind of unit magnetic force acting at a distance (when il = 1). In other words after the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) who showed that Maxwell's hypothesis of displacement current involves misconceptions the field as a medium should not be used by physicists. Under this condition any new hypothetical field introduced by theoretical physicists will be a fallacious hypothesis like the Aristotelian ether which was the dominant idea in philosophy and in science for many centuries. According to the fundamental conservation law of mass developed by the Philosopher Anaximander, in our universe mass can neither be created nor destroyed. Also for the conservation law of energy developed by the pholosopher Heraclitus, the energy of the universe is constant. However the Higgs theory is based on wrong relativity which incorrectly requires that the two conservation laws of mass and energy be enlarged to include the fallacious mass - energy equivalence. For example in the so-called annihilation of electron and positron the energy of photons is due not to the mass of electron and positron but to the energy of their charge-charge interaction. Category:Fundamental physics concepts